


Oksytocyna

by erraticmuse



Series: Chemia [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bajki na dobranoc, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Polish translation, Sickfic, Translated by Permission, past bucky barnes/t'challa, tatuaże, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzecz dzieje się kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu poprzedniego opowiadania.</p><p>Bucky opowiada Steve'owi bajkę żeby Steve wreszcie poszedł spać</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oksytocyna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oxytocin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968350) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



> Oksytocyna jest neuroprzekaźnikiem związanym z uczuciem miłości i przywiązania. Organizm wydziela ją między innymi w trakcie orgazmu.

Nie powinieneś leżeć?

– Nie. – Steve zakaszlał głośno i głęboko. – Chce mi się pić.

Bucky westchnął. Steve miał _odpoczywać_ ale Bucky widział że wstawał na dużo dłużej niż powinien jeśli był głodny, spragniony lub żeby skorzystać z łazienki, co było tylko niewielkim procentem wymówek Steve’a. _Powinnaś wiedzieć, że Twój syn cierpiący na zapalenie oskrzeli, wmawia mi że to tylko przeziębienie i robi głupie miny._ Napisał do matki Steve’a podczas gdy mruczący pod nosem Steve ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _Kochanie, jeśli będziesz zmuszony go zabić, zrozumiem to. Poczekaj chwilę._

Bucky usłyszał dzwonek telefonu Steve’a bezwstydnie przysłuchując się jednostronnej rozmowie, bawiąc się telefonem i starając się udawać niewiniątko. Steve wrócił tupiąc do salonu.

– Mama kazała mi Cię przeprosić a potem chwilę się zdrzemnąć.

Bucky uniósł brew.

– _Na miłość boską!_ Nic mi nie jest! – Powiedział Steve i poszedł do sypialni z butelką wody.

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _Pomogło?_

 **Bucky:** _Wydaje mi się że tylko pogorszyłem sytuację. Chyba jest na mnie zły :/_

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _Och skarbie, przykro mi. Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej… wiedz że nie chodzi o Ciebie. On po prostu źle się czuje i jest tym poirytowany. Naprawdę wie co powinien teraz robić._

 **Bucky:** _Nic się nie stało. Dam mu chwilę żeby ochłonął a potem pójdę do niego z gałązką oliwną. Co najlepiej mu smakuje kiedy jest chory?_

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _Strychnina_

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _A mówiąc poważnie, wlej trochę soku pomarańczowego do kubka albo innego naczynia i wstaw do zamrażarki. Jak zacznie zamarzać zamieszaj to kilka razy… tak jak granitę?_

 **Bucky:** _Tak, wiem o co chodzi. Lubi to?_

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _Zrobi dla Ciebie co zechcesz._

 **Bucky:** _Ha. Chciałbym tylko żeby przestał być tak konfliktowy._

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _W takim razie życzę Ci powodzenia._

 **Bucky:** _Dzięki Saro. Przepraszam jeśli w czymś Ci przeszkodziłem._

 **Sarah (Matka Steve’a):** _W niczym mi nie przeszkodziłeś. Możesz pisać do mnie kiedy chcesz i o czym chcesz. W dzień i w nocy. Kocham Was obu._

 **Bucky:** _My Ciebie też xx_

Bucky przygotował smakołyk ciesząc się tym że dzięki wykorzystaniu tylnej ścianki zamrażalnika trwało to krócej niź godzinę. Ozdobił deser gałązką mięty urwaną ze stojącej w kuchni doniczki i poszedł sprawdzić co u Steve’a. Zapukał cicho do drzwi sypialni a potem wszedł do środka.

Steve leżał pod kołdrą skulony w kłębek ale przynajmniej nie kaszlał. Bucky podszedł do niego prawie na palcach i odłożył miseczkę i łyżeczkę. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i oparł dłoń o jego plecy, które nawet przez kołdrę wydały mu się zbyt ciepłe.

Steve musiał przysnąć, biedaczek. Bucky pochylił się by najdelikatniej jak potrafił pocałować wystające spod kołdry kosmyki blond włosówi wyprostował się żeby wyjść z pokoju.

– Nie, nie odchodź. – Steve odwrócił się z zaczerwienioną twarzą i przekrwionymi, łzawiącymi oczami. Pociągnął nosem, odkaszlnął i jeszcze bardziej roztrzepał włosy. – Proszę Cię Bucky, nie odchodź.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pochylił aby pocałować go w czoło. Potem podał zimną miseczkę Steve’owi którego twarz… Cóż Bucky nie wiedział ze można odczuwać tyle emocji jednocześnie.

– Mama Ci o tym powiedziała?

Bucky przytaknął próbując z czułością przygładzić włosy Steve’a.

– Bucky… – Steve pociągnął nosem i otarł oczy. – Dlaczego jesteś taki miły dla takiego dupka jak ja?

Ponieważ bardzo Cię lubię. Ponieważ Cię kocham.  Bucky przekonał się że proste odpowiedzi działały najlepiej kiedy Steve był w takim nastroju.  Zjedz to zanim się roztopi. 

Steve pochylił głowę i wtulił się w poduszki.

– Dziękuję. – Wymamrotał i zabrał się do jedzenia.

Ja też czasami jestem dupkiem a Ty jesteś dla mnie miły mimo wszystko.  Przypomniał.  Jakoś to przebolejemy. 

Steve uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, powoli kończąc jedzenie zamrożonego soku pomarańczowego.

Lepiej się czujesz? 

Steve pokiwał głową i położył się.

Nadal chcesz żebym z Tobą został? 

– Tak, proszę. – Poprosił Steve. Bucky oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka, wyciągając ramiona i uśmiechnął się kiedy Steve natychmiast się do niego przytulił opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i obejmując go ramionami w pasie.

– Przepraszam że jestem dupkiem.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie wiedząc jednak że Steve to poczuje, i pochylił się by pocałować go w czubek głowy jednocześnie sięgając po telefon i włączając funkcję zmiany tekstu pisanego w mówiony. Nie lubił jej używać ale to było łatwiejsze niż prośba by Steve zmienił pozycję na taką w której mógłby widzieć jak Bucky miga lub pisze.

– Przepraszam, że poskarżyłem się Twojej mamie. Chciałem żebyś odpoczął i poczuł się lepiej.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki poważny? – Uśmiechnął się Steve całując go w klatkę piersiową. Tęsknię za Szkotką.

Bucky lekko uderzył go w ramię. Starał się częściej używać tej aplikacji na wypadek gdyby kiedyś była mu naprawdę potrzebna. Dlatego też była ona teraz ciągle nastawiona na Amerykanina. Śmieszne akcenty przysporzyły by mu tylko problemów w Wydziale Komunikacji. Steve uśmiechnął i uścisnął Bucky’ego w pasie.

– Przepraszam kochanie, nie powinienem się z Tobą drażnić. – Powiedział mocniej przytulajac się do Bucky’ego. – Nudzę się. Opowiesz mi coś?

– Tylko nudni ludzie się nudzą. – Powiedział przy pomocy telefonu Bucky głaszcząc Steve’a po plecach.

– Już Cię nie lubię. – Oznajmił Steve. A Bucky roześmiał się co doprowadziło Steve’a do kolejnego ataku kaszlu więc Bucky klepał go po plecach pomagając mu go przetrwać.

– Opowiesz mi coś? – Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem. Bucky uśmiechnął się i ułożył ich tak żeby Steve mógł wygodnie patrzeć na jego miganie. Jego prośba oznaczała coś bardziej intymnego.

Co chcesz żebym Ci opowiedział? Bajkę? 

– Coś o sobie. – Potrząsnał głową Steve.

Teraz wiesz już o mnie wszystko. 

– Wcale nie. – Steve poruszył się układając wygodniej na łóżku śpiący i uśmiechnięty. – Opowiedz mi o swoim tatuażu.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął rękę by dotknąć najnowszego tatuażu Steve’a: trzech róż wytatuowanych pod tarczą na jego ramieniu. Dlaczego to tak bardzo Cię interesuje? Twoje są o wiele ładniejsze. 

– Twój jest interesujący. Już Ci mówiłem, to dzieło sztuki ponieważ jest na Twoim ciele. Jest częścią Ciebie i dlatego jest piękny. – Steve wziął go za ręke i przysunął ją bliżej by móc pocałować wzór na jego nadgarstku. – Zrobiłeś go sobie po wypadku?

Tak, chociaż nie z jego powodu. Wtedy jeszcze cały czas go wypierałem. Zamigał Bucky odsuwając ostrożnie dłoń żeby móc jej użyć. Będziesz się ze mnie śmiał. 

– Jak zwykle. – Przyznał Steve i zakaszlał, chociaż tym razem pojedyńczo.

Bucky usiadł po turecku tak żeby Steve mógł go lepiej widzieć ale także aby było mu lepiej migać, opowiedzieć tę historię całym ciałem. Opowiadałem Ci już o T-C-h-a-l-l-i? Zamigał a potem pokazał Steve’owi znak tego imienia,

– Nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Kim on był? – Zapytał Steve.

Kiedys się z nim spotykałem. Jeszcze za nim poznałem Nat. Tuż po wypadku.  Zamigał wspominając Bucky. Spotkaliśmy się w trakcie bójki w barze. Ja nie brałem w niej udziału. Chociaż jemu tak się właśnie wydawało. Kiedy się zorientował wyciągnął mnie stamtąd w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie chciał żeby coś mi się stało. 

– Już go lubię. – Steve szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Naprawdę byś go polubił! Był bardzo miły. I BARDZO, BARDZO, BARDZO przystojny.  Bucky uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do własnych wspomnień.  Miał cudowny uśmiech. Pochodził z R-w-a-n-d-y, wrócił tam kilka lat temu. 

– Szkoda. – Powiedział Steve. – Z chęcią bym go poznał.

Bucky zamilkł i pochylił się by pocałować swego kochanka który nigdy nie okazywał zazdrości. I jeszcze raz ponieważ czasami trzeba mu było przypominać o pewnych rzeczach.

Jesteś p-o-l-i? Zamigał pytanie które w tej samej chwili wpadło mu do głowy.

– Słucham? Ach, poliamoryczny? – Zapytał dla pewności Steve. – Nie. Po prostu nie czuję zazdrości. – Zarumienił się. – Wiem że teraz to ja jestem Twój.

TAK JESTEŚ MÓJ . Zamigał, z największą emfazą na jaką mógł się zdobyć, Bucky. Ułożył dłoń w oznaczający imię Steve’a znak a potem objął go troskliwie. Swojego kochanka. _Swojego._

– Boże jakiś Ty uroczy! – Roześmiał się Steve. – Opowiedz mi o  _tatuażu. –_ Jęknął wpychając Bucky’emu palec w brzuch. – Myślałem że to czas na opowiadanie.

Bucky pochylił się by pocałować Steve’a a także po to by sprawdzić jego temperaturę. Czoło jego chłopaka nadal było ciepłe ale chłodniejsze niż wcześniej, a Bucky po układał jeszcze poduszki tak że Steve nie leżał całkiem płasko ale nadal było mu przytulnie i wygodnie.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Zapewnił go Steve. – _Opowiadaj._

Bucky pokazał mu język i wyprostował się wracając do, jak podejrzewał, najgorszej w historii, bajki na dobranoc. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać i było nam razem dobrze. Bardzo go lubiłem chociaż trochę mnie przerażał.  Przyznał. T’Challa był bardzo wykształcony, bardzo doświadczony w życiu. Bardzo miły! Bardzo dobrze mnie traktował, ale ja byłem strasznie popieprzony

– Hej… – Powiedział cicho Steve wyciągając rękę i gładząc nią Bucky’ego po udzie.

To prawda. Ale robię smutna historię z czegoś co zdecydowanie takie nie było.  Bucky uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  On był dla mnie naprawdę dobry i chcę wierzyć że ja byłem dobry dla niego. Kiedy nadeszły moje urodziny zapytał co chciałbym dostać w prezencie a ja spanikowałem i powiedziałem że tatuaż

– O mój Boże. Co Ci przyszło do głowy? – Uśmiechnął się Steve.

Wydawało mi się to bardzo dojrzałe! A poza tym było czymś czego on jeszcze nie doświadczył! Zachichotał Bucky. Nie mogłem zrezygnować. Więc zarezerwował termin. I zapytał co chciałbym sobie wytatuować. 

– O mój Boże. – Powiedział Steve wybuchając śmiechem. – Pewnie znowu spanikowałeś i poprosiłeś o coś co wymagało najmniejszego nakładu czasu i pracy.

Jak na to wpadłeś?

– O mój _Boże._ – Steve roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej. – Co mu powiedziałeś?

Że ten tatuaż będzie reprezentował pewien zamknięty rozdział mojego życia. Że będzie wizualnym odniesieniem do czasu kiedy nie mogłem ruszyć ramieniem, do wypadku i tego że przeżyłem.  Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.  Co w pewnym sensie było nawet prawdą. 

– Och kochanie. – Steve znowu pogłaskał go po udzie. – Więc Twój ówczesny ukochany podarował Ci na urodziny tatuaż inspirowany bzdurą którą wymyśliłeś na poczekaniu.

Dokładnie! Bucky roześmiał się pocierając tatuaż kciukiem. Teraz go uwielbiam. Chociaż pochodzi z czasów kiedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze do końca kim jestem. Ale przypomina mi o dobroci T’Challi i o mojej kreatywności. 

– Ja też go uwielbiam. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Steve leżący na swojej górze kołder i poduszek. – Uwielbiam jego historię. Bałem się że jest poważna i transformatywna, że nie będziesz chciał o tym mówić ponieważ tatuaż ma jakiś związek z bólem jaki odczuwałeś po wypadku.

Choć tak naprawdę jest tylko dowodem na to jakim byłem kiedyś frajerem. 

– Nie. – Potrząsnął głową Steve. – Jest dowodem na to jak bardzo kochasz innych ludzi. I Twojej wspomnianej już wcześniej kreatywności. Pamiątką po kimś kogo kiedyś bardzo kochałeś i kto dał Ci prezent który będziesz nosił ze sobą do końca życia. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Buck, połowa moich tatuaży nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Mam je tylko dlatego, że ładnie wyglądają.To jest dozwolone.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami kiwając przy tym głową. Lubię to jak na mnie wygląda ten tatuaż! Twoje tatuaże też uwielbiam. Wiesz o tym. Zaplanowałeś jakieś nowe?

– Nie w najbliższym czasie. – Przyznał Steve. – A Ty? Myślałeś żeby zrobić sobie jeszcze jeden tatuaż?

Sam nie wiem. Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.  Może jeśli coś wpadnie mi w oko ale o tym nie myślałem. 

– W porządku. – Steve ziewnął, zakasłał i otulił się kołdrą. – Dziękuję. Podobała mi się Twoja historyjka.

Steve ta historia była do bani. 

– I tak mi się podobała.

Śpij kochanie.  Namawiał go delikatnie Bucky.  Będę przy Tobie. 

– Nie musisz. – Zaprotestował cicho Steve ale nie był już poirytowany. Przynajmniej nie w porównaniu z jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem.

Bucky ułożył dłoń w znak  Kocham cię  i przyłożył go do policzka Steve’a sprawiając że Steve przebudził się gwałtownie i śmiał aż do kolejnego napadu kaszlu. Czując się winnym, Bucky pogłaskał go po plecach a potem mocniej otulił kołdrą. I postanowił zrobić Steve’owi więcej pseudo granity kiedy Steve się obudzi.

– Ja też Cię kocham. – Wymamrotał Steve i zasnął. Bucky przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu pocierając kciukiem tatuaż.

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Ponieważ ta historia jest osadzona w prawdziwym świecie postanowiłam że T'Challa pochodzi z kraju innego niż Wakanda. Wybrałam Rwandę ponieważ (mimo dyktatury) jest to całkiem nieźle funkcjonujący kraj Afryki Wschodniej, i jestem w stanie uwierzyć że wykształcony i zamożny młody człowiek mógłby zechcieć tam wrócić by pomóc w odbudowie swej ojczyzny. (Tanzania była moim drugim wyborem.) Nie jest to jednak stanowczy wybór. Jeśli wkurza to was, dajcie mi znać. Porozmawiajmy o tym.


End file.
